


Summer 95'

by calumstwls



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cute Calum Hood, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, its only calum for now but i swear they all get introduced later in the book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumstwls/pseuds/calumstwls
Summary: "We will always be under the same night sky. We will see the same stars and the same moon, no matter where I am,"
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Calum Hood/You





	Summer 95'

I drove down the lonely road with the trees on both sides of the street. The wind in my hair and the beautiful smell of summer surrounding me as drove my dad's old car. The car was passed down to me when I got my drivers license. It was a light blue 1970's challenger, that my dad loved dearly. 

I couldn't wait to see my sister. She lived in an almost remote town, located somewhere in Nova Scotia, Canada. It was about a 3 hour drive away from my house. I lived in the bigger city with my parents. We moved there when my mom got a job offering. Sophia, my sister, had decided to stay back and take over the bakery we owned. She stayed while I went with my parents to and attended some of middle school and all of high school in the city. 

I had just graduated high school and I really wanted to see my sister before starting University. After finally convincing my parents to let me stay with her for the summer and convincing them to let me drive to her place alone, they gave me permission to go. Even though it took ages of convincing, it was worth it. 

Sophia lived alone with her boyfriend James. She now owned the small family bakery and ran the business with James. Sophia mostly did the baking while James worked out the financial stuff. James and Sophia had been dating since high school and they were perfect for each other. They were inseparable ever since the day that they met. I wish to have something like that with someone one day.

The town was pretty close to the ocean, so when I saw the sun reflecting off the beautiful blue water I knew I was a good 20 or 30 minutes away from the house. At this point the sun was setting and the sky was turning from blue to various shades of orange and pink.

I drove through the town, admiring the colours of the sky. A sense of nostalgia filled me as I made a familiar turn on to the street Sophia lived on.

I pulled up into the driveway and honked the horn a couple of times and turned off the car. I got out and walked to the trunk of my car.

Soon enough, I saw the door fly open and Sophia ran out of the house. Down the steps and right to me giving me a big hug.

"OH MY, NORA," Sophia said as she ran up to me

"I missed you!" I said as she engulfed me in a hug bear hug.

"It's been so long since I last saw you. Look at you, fresh out of high school," She said looking at me proudly

"Well yeah, it has been too long. I promise next time I will visit sooner," I say

"Come on, let's get your stuff," She said, getting all excited.

I walked inside the house, the house of my childhood. Memories flooding my brain. I smiled to myself.

"I'm so glad you could stay here for the summer. Some sister bonding time, huh?" Sophia said bumping my hip after putting my stuff down.

"I'm glad too, we have so much stuff to catch up on!"

"There sure is, but first let's get you settled in." She said as she motioned to my old room

We walked into my old room, the walls were the same bright pink from when I was a kid. I cringed at the colour my younger self had chosen. One side of the wall was covered with posters, not that my room back home wasn't. It just had more rock band posters and some Star Wars ones and not as many childish posters. As I looked around a familiar sense of nostalgia filled my stomach, memories of my early childhood coming back to me.

"You get changed into something more comfortable, I'll get some food on the table," Sophia smiled and left the room. Leaving me to my thoughts, in my childhood room.

I walked out of the room and towards the kitchen after getting changed.

"So, what have you been up to? Anything new?" She asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing really, just being stressed 24/7 with the last but of high school. But, now that I'm done with that I can finally be stress free for a bit, " I said laughing a little.

"You deserve this break,"

"Yeah," I said giving her a small smile

"So, what's been going on at home? How's mum and dad?"

"They are doing great, dad bought a whole ass bookstore couple years ago, and mom is still working at the newspaper publishing company," I explain

"Oh, good for them." she smiled sadly.

"They miss you, ya know?" she just nodded and looked back at the stove.

After we moved, my parents didn't really put any effort into keeping in touch with Sophia. Yeah, there was the occasional phone call but they were too busy with work to really care.

"Anyways, how are you doing? Have you met anyone?" Sophia asked smirking at me.

I laughed a little, at the question.

"No, I haven't," I said grabbing the bowl of pasta from her.

"And yeah everything's been going good, I have been to busy stressing about school for the past four years to meet someone," I said laughing a little.

"Well, maybe you can meet someone here. A family moved into the house next to ours and they have a son whos just about your age. Me and James befriended the family when they first moved, so it would be nice for you to meet them," 

"That would be nice and it would be great to make some friends while I'm here," 

"That sounds like a plan, I'll invite them over on Friday if that's okay with you," 

"Sounds good,"

By the way did you hear back from any of the Universities you applied to?"

"Yeah, I did hear back and guess what?" 

"YOU GOT IN?" 

"FUCK YEAH I GOT IN!" I said excitement filling my voice. Sophia immediately pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Nora, this calls for a celebration!" Sophia said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks Soph,"

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?" she asked.

"Well first off, I wanted to tell you in person so I could see your reaction. And two, I only found out before I left," I said.

We were now sitting on the dining table and still talking. I shared some stories about high school and Sophia shared some of being here in town.

"Okay, well I should get to bed. I have a big order to complete tomorrow, so I have to be up early," She sighed, getting up from the table

"When do you leave tomorrow morning?" I asked as I followed her into the kitchen to put away my dishes.

"I leave around 4am and I'll be there till closing," She said filling up a bottle of water.

"I'll try my best to leave early, but with James with his family this summer I have to stay their longer,"

"Oh okay! Well, I think I'm going to go exploring the town a little," I said

"That sounds great, I bet some of your old friends wouldn't mind meeting up with you," She smiled

"Yeah, if they still remember me," I laughed

"I'm pretty sure they do. Ok well good night Nora," She said giving me a tight hug.

"It's good to have you back here,"

"It's good to be here," I replied 

"Good night Soph,"

《End of Chapter 1》


End file.
